The use of touch-sensitive surfaces as input devices for computers and other electronic computing devices has increased significantly in recent years. Exemplary touch-sensitive surfaces include touchpads and touch-screen displays. Such surfaces are widely used to navigate and interact with user interfaces on a display. One way to interact with user interfaces is via menus displayed on the display.
But existing methods and devices for displaying and using menus are cumbersome and inefficient. For example, menus often display numerous options that are rarely used. The display of these options makes it more difficult to find and activate menu options that are more frequently used. On the other hand, it is also desirable to provide ready access to both rarely used options and more frequently used options.